


cheer up you little shit

by esmeraldablazingsky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love her tho, more hospitals, super short, temari doesn't know how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/pseuds/esmeraldablazingsky
Summary: Temari might not know how to deal with emotions, but she can at least try.





	cheer up you little shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is super super short but oh well.

Temari waits until Shikamaru's dad walks away to say anything. She approaches Shikamaru and tugs on his ponytail, leaning over so she can see his face. 

He's still crying, a little, and it makes Temari kind of uneasy. 

"Hey, buck up," she says, briskly dusting off the front of his jacket. "Your friends are gonna be fine, c'mon." She cringes a little bit at the harsh tone of her own voice. Too soon, maybe. 

"I know, I know," mutters Shikamaru, taking a deep breath and wiping away tears. Yep, probably a bit too soon. Temari stays silent for a while, at a loss for what to say, before she takes Shikamaru by the hand and drags him back down the hallway so they can sit. 

"Okay, listen," says Temari, hoping she doesn't mess up and upset Shikamaru even more. She knows and likes the fact that he's usually unflappable and laid back, but she also supposes he's allowed to be a nervous wreck sometimes. His best friend is in a hospital from a shitshow of mission led by Shikamaru himself, he's exhausted and mildly injured, and on top of that, his dad lectured him for being a coward- Temari figures he's earned the right to cry, but she'll be damned if she doesn't at least try and cheer him up. She clears her throat and continues. 

"I'm sorry I said you were fragile," she says. 

"What," says Shikamaru, staring at Temari like she's grown another head. 

"You're not," she continues, trying not to notice. She can feel her whole face burning red, but she ignores it and keeps going. "You actually did really well. You assessed the situations your team was in and made effective decisions, and even if the mission failed, it was still your first time leading one, so I really don't think anyone has the right to be that mad at you. Anyway, everyone's going to be fine. Don't worry too much." 

"Thank you," says Shikamaru, surprised. "That's... nice of you to say."   
Temari rolls her eyes and tries to act like she's not blushing madly. 

"I am nice sometimes, you know," she says, tossing her head and crossing her arms. "It's not like I don't have feelings."

"Could have fooled me," says Shikamaru. "But really, thank you. It means a lot." Temari smiles and playfully shoves Shikamaru in the chest. 

"I can't just leave you looking like a sad puppy in the middle of a hospital," she says. "That would be rude." 

"Fair enough," concedes Shikamaru, sighing and leaning back against the wall. "I'm going to wait here for a while. It might get pretty boring, so..."

"Well, I'll make it less boring, then," says Temari, folding her hands in her lap and swinging one leg over the other.  
"Goodness knows you need some excitement in your life. I don't even want to know what you do with your time when I'm not around." 

"Well, that's not quite fair," complains Shikamaru. He doesn't make any attempt to stop Temari from scooting closer to him. "There are interesting cloud formations sometimes." Temari smiles to herself, pleased that Shikamaru seems to be pretty much back to normal. 

"What a nerd," she teases. "Show me sometime?" 

"Sure," agrees Shikamaru. "When Chōji gets out, maybe. Do you like potato chips?"

"I can do better than potato chips." 

"Prove it," challenges Shikamaru. 

"I will," retorts Temari. She's pretty sure that's not how people usually get dates, but it works for her. 

 

~end~


End file.
